Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a swirler for a combustor of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a combustor to ignite and combust an air-fuel mixture producing exhaust, which drives a turbine. The combustor typically has a shell and a liner with an air passage defined therebetween. In an annular combustor, an outer liner and an inner liner cooperate to define an annular combustion chamber between the inner liner and the outer liner. A plurality of fuel injectors with associated swirlers are typically positioned in the annular combustion chamber. The fuel injectors release fuel into the combustion chamber, while the swirlers create turbulence in the combustion chamber and mix the combustion air and fuel before the mixture is combusted.
A typical swirler has a circular outlet resulting in a conical spray of the fuel and air mixture. This conical spray and the resultant conical flame pattern often does not align well with the axially long and annular shape of the combustion chamber, thus resulting in areas of “touchdown” or contact of the flame pattern on the inner and/or outer liner of the combustor. Such touchdown has the potential to shorten the useful service life of the combustor and the turbine.